The Family In Between
by shelia-cloud
Summary: Reborn and Vongola Nono funded a trip for Tsuna's class to Italy! It's a perfect way to show them who Tsuna really is and use this as a way to lure the living legendary family, The Family In Between to show themselves. Who is this family that protects the civilians and once went against Vongola Secondo? Why are their flames so different from the regular flame? Romance? Alliance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome! To tell you the truth I really don't know what to say other than, this is my first fanfic and leave some comments about how i can improve. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the oc. (I think that's how you do a disclaimer) Well enjoy the story.**

 _Some where in China_ :

"Will she come?" A man sitting near a corner asked. "She will, we have already cut off all paths she can take, leaving her with no choice but this very path that we prepared for her." The man with a cup of steaming coffee near the right side of the room replied.

The room is slightly dark with only light from the setting sun shining in from the huge glass windows. "For the first time in my forty years, I'm actually feeling guilty. Guilty for thrusting this young teenage girl into this position that will cut off most of her ties with her family and her freedom." One greyed hair man commented while sitting down in a chair at the left side of the room.

"There is nothing we can do, it is for the sake of the civilians. Besides, this is not only a tradition we must keep but also one of the very few safe ways to make sure that a half mafia boss doesn't forget the reason why this family is created and go power hunting." The man sitting in the corner responded.

All three men in the big room were chatting. All but one, the one that is standing beside one of the windows. His face contains so emotion but his eyes were glinting. "老大(boss) what do you think?" After the man with the coffee asked the question, immediately all eyes were on the man near the window.

However three minutes have passes and he showed of sign of replying. All of a sudden the door to the grand room is pushed opened and a shadow walked in. All eyes were on "it". There was a five minute silence. No one speak, move, or did anything. They just stared at each other, or more specifically, the girl who just opened the door.

"Do you agree?" Finally the man that is standing next to a window watching the sunset asked the girl that is walking in from the door.

"Do I have a choice to begin with? You guys had it all planned out. Step by step leading me into this position and now asking me if I agree. Don't you think that question is really useless?" The girl slowly walk to the middle of the huge room with an emotionless face.

"It is true we had this planned out. In fact we have been planning this for years. However, whether or not you believe us, this is not what we wish we have to do. We are bond to this family and to the oath we made to the last boss that no matter what, we will keep the tradition and this family. Besides, this is not only a tradition we must keep but also the only way to keep the mafia at bay and making sure not any of them is reaching their hands to the ones that didn't volunteer to be in any contact with mafia" He said while turning his face to them. He isn't a very old guy, he looks like he is in in late thirties.

"Hahaha Ahahahaha. What makes you think that I, a mere sixteen year old girl can do to help keep this family alive and strong? I have no experience in this. I am but a regular sixteen year old girl that is attending- NO, WAS attending school. What on earth do you guys expect me to do on my own?"

By this time the once emotionless face was twisted and in pain, tears were streaming down the face. The men appear to be calm, they are in the mafia after all, and they are used to seeing pained face. However this time it's different. What's different? That is the problem, they don't know.

"You're not on your own. You will never be." Once the last word had been said, six females walked out from behind the back of the room.

Each wearing a dress with a different light color, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. All of them are in their teenage years. In fact all of them are Asians, either Chinese or Japanese. They had a small smile on their faces while looking at the crying girl.

"Ah, you girls came early." "We came to see our leader that we have been waiting for around eleven years, 彩霞."- (rainbow-彩，霞-the glow when sun shines on cloud)

"Who are those girls? What do they mean by me being their leader? Explain now, old heads."

"You are so disrespectful. We are only in our early of early of early forty or late thirties. We aren't old enough to be called old heads yet."

"You guys are."

"We aren't"

"Yes you guys are"

"No we are not"

"Yes you guys are and that's final."

"No we aren't and that's final"

"Who's the boss?"

"WE AREEeeee…...stares….., at least call us , didn't you always reject the idea of being boss?"

The girls with green and yellow dress walked up to the girl that is still in a staring contest and smiled. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Rainbow, I'm Green, 禄霞. She is 黄霞, Yellow. We'll tell you more about us later after you setting down."

"Don't forget about me. The girl with orange dress came running over. I'm 橙霞，Orange. The girl with red dress is 红霞, Red. Blue dress, 蓝霞，Blue. Last but not least, purple dress, 紫霞, purple. You can call us by our respected color, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple just as we would call you rainbow when we are in business. However you can call us by our real names when we are alone or not in business.

"Now come on, we got to get you comfortable with how the family runs and what we exactly do, and which color is in charge of what, etc. We'll also answer your questions along the line."

"Why should I go with you guys? Why should I trust you guys?"

"Simply because we are your guardians and we stand by you at all times without any hesitation. We won't hurt you no matter what. We will share the burden with you. Since we too, are the bosses of this family." " It doesn't make sense. If I'm the boss then how are you guys the boss? Besides you just said you guys are my guardians."

"It's hard to explain right now, so let's go get some snacks and drinks and get comfortable in our relaxing room before we discuss this shall we?" As they were talking they were already dragging the poor clueless girl through to back door from which they enter from and disappear from sight. While on the other hand the "elders" just stood or sat there completely ignored by the 7 girls.

"This is the first time in my life that I get so disrespected by some 7 girls that didn't even live close to half of my life." " Never mind of that, I mean I'm sure there are more of this kind of scenery to come in the future. The bad thing is we forgot to tell them that they have a mission."

"What mission? How come I don't know about it?!" "Why do you care? Other than planning the girl to fall into our grasp and into the position of rainbow, you did nothing but sit around and eat." " Excuse me" " Just saying the truth. Anyway, it's the mission about the Vongola." " You mean THAT mission? Are you CRAZY? You're letting them to handle the mission with Vongola?!" He was so shock that he jumped out of his chair and is screaming in his face. " Why not? It will be a good experience. They need to learn how to do these kinds of mission now. We can't stay by their side forever." "Yes but..." " No buts, even Red and the others agreed to this mission"

The others sweat dropped at the argument and thought;"Of course, Red agreed to this mission, she is known for risk taking and thrilling assignments. This might be the only time this generation gets to have any interactions with the Vongola. So there is no surprise that Red agree to this. While the others..., hhhmm, orange is the youngest and is in her most playful and curious year, it is quite understandable for her to agree to it. While yellow and blue probably agreed to create more time to spend with their new leader. Purple on the other hand,..., according to her personality, well, she probably agreed for the heck of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, this is another chapter. Finally our Tsuna gang appears! Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except the plot and oc.

 **Wednesday**

"I may not be a complete elite but I am still a teacher who is teaching you ungrateful students. So you guys better listen to me -SMACK. Dame-Tsuna! How dare you not listen to me?!" Nezu-sensei screamed while throwing a beautiful long piece of chalk at our poor Tsuna's face.

"Damn you! How dare you hit Juuydaime?! I'm gonna blast you off to the outer space!" Gokudera is already standing up and about to reach for his dynamites. "Ma ma, calm down Gokudera, I'm sure Tsuna is okay and wouldn't want you to hurt Nezu-sensei."

"Right Gokudera, I'm fine, really." "If you say so." Said Gokudera while putting away his dynamites. "You three are just impossible! Anyway, class, I was informed by the office today that there will be around four students transferring into this class this afternoon. Two of which comes from China and other 2 comes from other classes in this school since those classes are too full. Now, I expect you students to behave well. Don't make me look bad. OK?"

"Yes sensei" The class mumbled while looking at the teacher with the face of 'are you joking with us' look. "I wonder who is transferring to this class." Someone random wonder out loud. "I hope they are cute girls" "NO, they will be cute GUYS" The girls yelled at the sad dude that sits near the front.

"I just hope they aren't any mafia related. I have enough of mafia transfers." Tsuna thought as he cleaning off the chalks on his books, tables, and clothing. Oh, you are such a good guesser Tsuna. You have no idea how on the spot you are.

While all that is happening, the girl that sits in the middle row in the middle seat with black hair and glasses covering her eyes smirk and watch the class in amusement. "What are 'smiling' at Yumi?" Asked by the girl who sits next to the Yumi girl. "Oh, nothing just thinking about something."

* * *

"Ohayou mina. My name is Kokowa Yuki. I came here from China along with my adopted sister. Please take care of us." Yuki bowed as she introduced her self. "Ohayou. My name is Kokowa Suzu, to add on to what Yuki said, we came from China because of family business."

"Alright you two go sit next to the windows over there." "Hai, Nezu-sensei." Yuki and Suzu said together and walked over to the two empty seats.

"Next we have the two other students from the other class that you guys might know." "Ohayou. My name is Midori, just Midori and nothing more. Her throat isn't feeling so well so I'm gonna introduce her to you guys. Her name is Kana and yes, just Kana alone. There, now you know us, so where do we sit sensei?" Everyone just stared at them and was trying to digest their um, unique. Yea, let's say unique style of introducing.

"Oh,ah, well, how about behind Yumi? Yumi raise your hand." Yumi raises her hand and no one sees the small smile she has on her face. "Perfect" said Midori as they walk to the middle row.

After they sit down in their seats, the door opens and reborn came walking in with the principal. "Alright class, this Reborn-san and he has an announcement to make. Please give your full attention to him."

"I'll get straight to the point. This class is chosen to take a trip to the Vongola mansion for one month. All of you have to go, no excuse. Unless you want to be kidnap there. Here are the forms for your parents to sign, don't bring anything else but clothes and pocket money. Am I clear?" Reborn talked while ignoring the stunned look from his student and Gokudera. However Yamamoto is smiling like he knew this would happen.

Some girl raised her hands and asked, "Why are we going to Italy and who is sponsoring us?" "Since you guys are going to the Vongola mansion, of course Vongola is sponsoring this trip." Every one cheered except the Tsuna gang and Yumi, Yuki, Suzu, Midori, and Kana.

"Please return the forms by this Friday since you guys are leaving this Sunday. Since there are no more questions, I'll leave." Before anyone can react, Reborn already start to leave the class room.

* * *

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! The bell rang signaling that it's time for lunch, Tsuna and his group of friends went up to the roof to eat their lunch. "Why is the class going to our mansion for a month?" "Because Nono said so" Smacking Tsuna head making his face kiss the ground, Reborn proudly use one foot on his head.

"What was that for?! Reborn" "This isn't just a regular trip Tsuna." Reborn suddenly said while placing both feet on the cement floor. "It's a plan that the Vongola has been planning for ages." "Plan?"

BAM! The door to the roof is opened by the demon of town and school, Hibari Kyoya. "Baby, why did you call me here?" "Kufufufufu, little birdy is here too?" "WHY da hell is Hibari and Mukuro here?!" Tsuna thought in his small brain.

"Melon head" Mukuro's brows twitched.

"Kufufufufu, at least I'm healthy and nutritious unlike some bird that isn't even edible."

"Enough! I called you guys here not to let you guys fight but to explain a mission that you guys are in charge of during the next month Tsuna's class stay in the mansion. I am also not a BABY anymore Hibari Kyoya." "What do you mean Reborn?"

"I'm sure you guys have heard of the family that goes by Seven Xia.?" "Um, what family is that? I never heard of it? What is Xia? Is there such word?" "I didn't ask YOU, Dame-Tsuna, I'm talking to Hayato and Mukuro. Now shut it and let me continue."

"The Seven Xia? Hm? Kufufufu, I thought they go by more names than that?" "Sure they do. Seven Xia is just a translation from their Chinese name, 七霞 (七-seven, 霞-morning or evening glow), Seven Emotions, and, The In Between Family are all names they go by."

"Why are you telling us this Reborn? What does this got to do with the mission you were talking about at first?" "I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT ME DAME-TSUNA." SMACK, there goes our beloved Tuna, slamming right into the door leaving a dent. You can see Hibari at the back already getting irritated by the noises and the dent on the door of his precious school.

"Reborn- san! What was that for?! Juudaime, are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? I fail as your right hand man. I shall go and shoot myself." "Here you go" Reborn appeared in front of Gokudera and handed him his leon gun.

Silence-

"Reborn-san, I did nothing to you before right?" "You have not. Why ask?" "Nothing"

Silence-

"So? Are you gonna shoot yourself like you just said you would or what?"

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed. "Just joking" "Now answer my question Mukuro, Hayato. Have you guys heard of this family?" "Yes I have, it is consider a living legendary family after all. In fact, I highly doubt that any mafia members except for the lowest rankings would not know this family if they value their life."

"HHIIIEEE. What do you mean Gokudera?!" Tsuna screams his oh so lovely girly scream while everyone …..still ignores him. Btw, wondering why there are no EXTREME going on? Well, let's just say that Reborn thought ahead and decided to duct tape the EXTREME guy, to the EXTREME. When I say EXTREME I mean EXTREME.

That guy is duct tape from head to toe, only leaving his eyes and ears clear of tape. Eyes cause he needs to see who knows what and ears to listen even though there is a 99.999999999% chance that he would forget everything or not even bothering storing into his brain.

"Kufufufufu, the little puppy is correct. However unlike the puppy who looks and sounds like he adores them, I actually don't like them." "Ahahaha. Why Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked

"It's because they didn't help you guys when you and the others were being experimented by the Estraneo family correct?" Reborn commented while looking over. Mukuro's face darkens.

"It's not their fault that they didn't help you guys. They have a policy they go by and they can't break it, therefore, according to the policy they are not allowed to help you guys in anyway or even get involved in that event. They have no right to."

"Is this mission about me or what?" When Mukuro doesn't 'laugh' his usual 'laugh' it means he is getting piss. Think of a melon about to explode.

"Nope, it's not about you. Don't worry. However it does involves the family that you happen to dislike for no reason. Anyway, let me explain this from the beginning. The Seven Xia is a family created around the time Secondo took over Vongola Family." "Why Secondo? Why not Primo?" Tsuna innocently asked.

"Sigh. You know what? I'll just duct tape you too Dame-Tsuna." "WAIT WHA-" "Reborn –san!" "Shut up or I'll call your sister here or duct tape you too" Reborn said with a glint in his eyes.

"Now, let's continue, to answer Dame-Tsuna's question. Just because Primo is the Primo of the Vongola rings and Vongola family, it doesn't mean that He will be the Primo of everything or be the Primo of a generation that everything starts." "Um, Kid, you're not making much sense there" "I said SHUT IT"

"The Seven Xia started in the Secondo generation, and the reason is because the Secondo turned the original vigilante group into a mafia family, thus hurting the normal civilians that were around them. To protect the civilians, ten people started a family. Seven with flames became the boss and the other 3 became the guiders in the family. However to keep their own small family safe and to make sure that their future generation will continue on their goal, they decided that the whole family would only protect civilians and half civilians and cannot take part in any kind of mafia related issues unless it involves civilians. Any questions so far?"

"Yea, kid, I know what is a civilian but a half civilian…What's that?"

"Sigh, I **knew** you would ask that. A half civilian is a person that is half a Mafioso and half civilian. Examples are like people that are in gang, they aren't total civilian but might not be a Mafioso. Another example would be a child with a mother\father as a Mafioso and a mother\father as a normal civilian. Just like Tsuna."

"I see" Yamamoto had a realization look on his face. "But how do they make sure their boss follows the rule and not turn their family into a complete mafia family like what Secondo did?"

"That is where I'm going to explain. To make sure that the boss follow the goal, they also made a rule stating that the boss which is rainbow, be carefully chosen and selected from a normal civilian family that is within the bloodline. As a part civilian herself, the boss would care for the civilians more."

"Wait, rainbow? Is there such flame Reborn-san? Isn't orange color flame, the sky flame that represents the basic qualification to become the boss?" Gokudera was both shocked and excited about this new information. His eyes were twinkling, completely forgetting about his duct taped boss.

"Isn't that cruel?" Yamamoto suddenly said. All eyes on him now. "To choose an heir from a normal family, doesn't that mean the chosen heir doesn't get a chance to even choose whether or not he\she wants to be part of mafia?" There was a small anger in the rain's eye right now and the others around him were silent, slowly taking in what he just said.

"Unfortunately no, the heir doesn't get a choice. Moreover, there is no need to say he or she, because I can tell you right now that for all these generations of guardians and bosses, that family only accepts females as the boss and guardians. While the guiders can be either gender. There are some rare cases where that a few of the guardians are males, but never would the boss be a male. There is a rule for that."

"That is absurd, females are supposed to be well protected away from danger not be expose to them!" "YOU BETTER SHUT DA F* UP CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL HELP YOU"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Here's two question: Do you guys think that I'm putting in too much details and not moving the story line forward enough? Because I feel that way but I'm not sure if you guys mind. Do you guys know who the person that shuts Gokudera up is? Any guess? So please leave a review, tell me your guess and opinions. All opinions count and help!** **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Late Merry Christmas! Sorry, this was suppose to be up by the 25th, however I got occupied by the family gathering and stuff. Gomenasai! Anyway, special thanks to those who had fav and followed this story! I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Now let's stop with the yapping and on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own khr, only the plot and oc.**

"Bam Bam BAM. Hayato barely dodged the 3 bullets that was shot by a fuming Lal. "What do you mean by FEMALES should be PROTECTED? Do you mean females are WEAK?" " _You're_ not a female! You're a male soul in a female body!" Hayato managed to choke out from Lal's deadly grip. "DAMN YOU!"

"Lal, stop and let me finish my story." "Hmp, fine." "Arigato Reborn-san" "After I'm done talking THEN you can continue doing what you were doing." "REBORN- SAN!"

"Anyway, let's continue, shall we" Reborn said after duct taping Gokudera to the wall right next to his beloved juudyme-sama.

"Yes, they are females. However don't underestimate them, all of them are top notch skilled fighters. Females and males alike. Even their low ranking members can fight off some off Vongola's proud assassins and second to last rank members. That's pretty much all we know about that family."

"Kufufufufu, arcobaleno, are you joking with us? How can that be it?"

"They do things secretly and always go undetected, protecting civilians without creating any huge commotion. Also, the ones that usually do the work are the low ranking ones. So there aren't much info to gather."

"Hn, didn't the dog ask about the rainbow flame? What about their flames?" Surprisingly it was Hibari that speak out.

"Oh, the flames. Right. Almost forgot about that. Sad to say, we actually don't have much info on that either, since only the boss and guardians uses flames and they never show their face. The only thing we know is that their flames are different from ours, no, they aren't really different in colors but just lighter. Their flames instead of a strong vivid color like ours, they are in the light color range. For example, their red flame looks more like a light red color. Next is their abilities, unlike our flames that cause destruction, their flames seems to do something different. What is it? I don't know?"

"Doesn't that family also have connection with Vindice?" Lal mumbled. Not caring what she just said shocked everyone including Mukuro and Hayato, of course, Reborn wasn't surprise at all.

"Yea they are." Reborn continued. "However they don't work together at all. Seven Xia family is similar to Vindice however it is still a whole different system. They aren't feared by the Mafioso unless they tries to harm civilians just like civilians aren't scared of Vindice. Heck they might not even know what the hell is Vindice. The Vindice usually doesn't allow any other groups to set up rules of how the mafia work but since the S-X protects and interacts with civilians which Vindice can't cross with, they allowed them to survive. It's also a mutual understanding or recognition they had for each other as they balanced out the two sides. The S-X family are not whole mafia nor are they whole civilians, their hands aren't clean nor are they tainted, they are the colors in between light and dark. That's how the name The In Between Family came to be. While the other name, Seven Emotions is still currently a mystery."

"You see the Vongola has been trying to gather more info on that family and it would be even better if we can have an alliance with them. To tell the truth, ever since the Ottavo (eighth) generation, Vongola has been trying to create an alliance with them to help change the Vongola back to protecting the weak. Though all efforts were in vain. Now that the Vongola is already back to it's original path thanks to Nono and Tsuna, we might have a better chance of getting them as our ally." Reborn explained while leaning against the fence and watching the now free Tsuna and Yamamoto working together to free Hayato.

"So we made this plan of bring Tsuna's classmates to Italy and into Vongola masion to try to lure them into showing themselves. Since the classmates are all civilians and they are being 'trick' into a mafia territory, to protect them they must come to Italy and since civilians are in Vongola mansion full of some of the world's best fighters, like me, they must send their top members. Your job is to find those members and try to schedule a appointment with their boss."

"Is that all we need to do? Reborn- san." Hayato asked while bowing to Tsuna for helping him while ignoring Yamamoto completely. Sad, Yamamoto. That's just sad.

"Yea. Don't think it's an easy task though. There is a reason why no one knows much about them and they are a living 'legendary' family." "Right. By the way Reborn, wouldn't it be dangerous for my classmates to go to the mansion? Don't we have a meeting between the Shimon family, Millfiore family, and the Giglio Nero family next week?"

"Yea, so deal with it Dame- Tsuna. A real boss should be able to attend a meeting and not get his cover blown." "That's easy for you to say, how can they not notice a bunch of people gone for more than a few hours?!" "True, especially it's Dame-Tsuna that's missing." "HEY!" "Just like I said, deal with it. By the way, if you fail you'll be getting more training~" Leon turned into the green old usual gun, horizontally standing in Reborn's hands, with the tip just barely touching his fedora. Reborn's eyes were glinting with mischievous and a smirk on his face.

"HHIIIEEEE, okay, I'll do it, I"LL DO IT! Just no more training!" "Sigh. Once dame forever dame. Don't you dare go out telling people you're my student if you continue this dame personality. It'll ruin my reputation. Anyway, I already told the fake elite that they are to arrive at school by 6:30am. Then by 6:40am there will be 2 limos picking them up, one for girls, one for boys. However, you and the others, including Kyoko and Hana would be waiting for the third limo that arrives at 6:45am. Got that?" "Yea." "Good. Now get back to class, all of you. Unless you guys want training and no, training does not include fighting, Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

 **A/N: How was it?** **I'm sorry for the grammar errors and the mixed of present tense and past tense. I somehow always seem to put past and present together and it always gives a headache to my teachers.(!^ ^) But I mean it, I do not do it on purpose, I always reread it but I never catch them. I'm also sorry for the story plot lagging, I mean I think i'm starting to notice how slow the story is going, I'll try to make it go faster by next chapter. I promise. So please leave a review to tell me how you feel about this chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Bye see you next time!**


End file.
